<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go The Distance by Fantasy_Addict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087221">Go The Distance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict'>Fantasy_Addict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron and Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney Songs, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Sassy Lance (Voltron), Singing Shiro (Voltron), Snacks &amp; Snack Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just wants a glass of milk. Instead, he witnesses a rare moment from Shiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron and Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go The Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance just wanted a glass of milk.</p><p>It was currently 2 am (or the space approximation) and he couldn't sleep. A glass of milk would help.</p><p>He didn't expect to find anyone else in the kitchen.</p><p>Shiro stood next to the fridge, a pair of earbuds in. He was rummaging around one of the cabinets, probably looking for a late night snack. He hadn't noticed Lance walk in. Lance was about to go over and tap him on the shoulder, when he heard something. Someone was singing.</p><p>"'I have often dreamed, of a far off place, where a great warm welcome, will be waiting for me'." Lance frowned and looked around, trying to figure out where the singing was coming from. On the next verse, he figured it out. It was Shiro.</p><p>"'Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face'," Shiro sang. "'And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be'!" Lance smiled and tapped Shiro's shoulder. Shiro whirled around.</p><p>"Hey," Lance said, smirking. Shiro pulled out the earbuds.</p><p>"Lance!" he said. "Uh, how long were you….?"</p><p>"Long enough," Lance said, opening the fridge. He grabbed the milk and a glass, pouring some for himself. Shiro sighed.</p><p>"Please don't tell anyone about that," he said. "I didn't think anyone else was up."</p><p>"I'm normally not," Lance admitted. "But I couldn't sleep." He stuck the milk in the microwave for a few seconds, warming it up a bit.</p><p>"Nightmares?" Shiro guessed. Lance's face fell.</p><p>"Yeah," he said, quietly. Shiro smiled and handed him his earbuds and music player.</p><p>"Here," Shiro said. "It's got a ton of music on it. The playlist I was listening to was Disney." Lance stared, stunned.</p><p>"Thanks, Shiro," Lance said, taking it. Then he smirked again. "So, Hercules?" Shiro groaned.</p><p>"Like I said, don't tell anyone," he muttered. "Hercules was my favorite Disney movie."</p><p>"You know that it's mythologically inaccurate, right?" Lance asked.</p><p>"The songs are good," Shiro shrugged. Lance laughed.</p><p>"Whatever you say, man," Lance said. Shiro cracked a smile as well.</p><p>"Goodnight, Lance," he said, taking the milk out of the microwave and handing it to him.</p><p>"Night, Shiro," Lance said, turning around and heading back to his room. A soft smile was on his face the whole way back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Hercules Shiro's favorite Disney movie because Josh Keaton is young Hercules and it's too perfect to pass up.</p><p>(Also, if you can't tell, I'm a tad bit salty over how inaccurate the mythology is, but hey, the songs ARE pretty good.😂)</p><p>Inspired by this video!: https://youtu.be/d9YQ2W4B6nc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>